Telling her the truth
by Kiarachu
Summary: AU: and if Megamind stopped Minion when they had the fight? And if he would tell the truth to Roxanne? What would happen? As always, self-betaed...I hope that it's readable
1. Chapter 1

"The city's park restored to their original glory, the streets the safest they've been, the banks reopened. Has something happened to Megamind? Has someone tamed this monster? This is Roxanne Ritchi, cautiously optimistic, and pleasantly confused," the reporter announced, multiplied on the giant monitor at the Evil Lair.

Megamind was standing on a pedestal, with a dreamy look, sighing as he watched Roxanne Ritchi doing her report on TV.  
He was just in love with the woman who he had kidnapped all those years.

Minion arrived with a tape measure, to take his measures saying, "Well, you seem in a very good mood tonight, Sir!"

"Oh, yes. How long is this going to take, Minion?" the blue alien asked, still in a blissful state.

Minion smiled, and said happily, "Just a few alterations, Sir, and I will be done with your most terrifying cape yet! I'm calling it…the Black Mambaaaa."

"Black Mamba! Perfect! Gosh, I'm running late. I have to go," Megamind said happily, going down from the pedestal, thinking of the evening waiting for him, while the brainbots carried away the unfinished cape.

Minion looked at him puzzled.

"What? Where…where are you going, Sir? We have our debut battle with Titan, tomorrow morning. We haven't even tested your Big Battle Suit yet."

"You attend to the details, Minion. I have to…run a quick errand," the bigheaded alien said, biting his lower lip and making a hand gesture.

Minion narrowed his eyes, like he was scolding him, and said, "You don't run errands. What's going on here?"

"What?" Megamind said with a worried look, trying to get away.

Minion sniffed the air.

"Oh, wait a you wearing Jean-Paul Gautier's Pour Homme?" he asked making a reprimand expression.

"It's just my natural musk! Now, where are the car's keys? Ah!" he said facetiously, seeing the keys.

Minion stretched his robotic hand, to take the keys.

"Ah-ah ah-ah! This is about Miss Ritchi, isn't it? You're going to a date with her!" he affirmed with a scolding tone, worried about the turn events had taken.

Megamind took Minion's dome in his hands, and said, cheerfully, "Ahahah…no, my main man! Get out of town!"

Minion touched the dome, like when you ruffle your hair, worried.

"Oh, this is bad. This is bad. You've fallen in love with her!" he said, hitting center.

Megamind turned to the ichthyoid, angry.

"You are forgetting your place, Minion. Now give me the keys!" he said with a resolute tone.

Minion stretched the robotic hand, not letting him take the keys, while Megamind grumbled.

"What happens when Roxanne finds out who you really are?" the aquatic protector asked him, in a worried tone.

"She will never find out. That's the point of lying," Megamind claimed, pressing a button on Minion's robotic suit, to make return back his hand, to get the keys.

Minion screamed, for the treatment, shocked that his friend and ward could make him a thing like that.

"Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this is your first day of being evil," the blue alien said to the ichthyoid, nonchalantly, as he went to the car, rolling the keys.

While Megamind walked towards the car, Minion pressed a remote control, making the car turn invisible

"No! This is gone far enough!" the ichthyoid said, taking the keys on the hood and putting them in his water bowl.

Megamind, shocked by the gesture, he said angrily, "Oh, that was really grown-up!" falling onto the bonnet, while Minion fled toward the rear of the car.

Minion ran around the car, saying, " Sir, Sir, please. It's for your own good."

Megamind ran after him, more and more angry, saying, " Oh, what do you know?"

Minion stopped, and said with a resolute expression, "I may not know much, but I do know this: the bad guy doesn't get the girl."

Megamind stopped and stood erect.

"Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!" he said instinctively.

Minion gaped and screamed, shocked, looking at Megamind as if he were a stranger.

Megamind looked here and there with his eyes, saying, "You heard me!" making a resolute expression.

Minion had the strength to say, "Who are you?" looking him always shocked and increasingly concerned about the behavior of his protégée.

Megamind jumped toward Minion.

"Now, give me the keys!" he said in an irritate tone.

Minion rendered visible the car with the remote control, and Megamind bumped into it.

"No! My sole purpose in life is to look after you!" he said hysterically, thinking that the situation was very serious.

Megamind pulled himself up from the hood, and said imperiously, "Well, I don't need you to look after me!"

Minion was shocked, and said, sadly shaking his fins, "What are you s…What are you saying? You don't need me?"

Megamind said seriously, but with a worried look and a bit guilt, "Let me make it clear. Code: I don't need you."

Minion made a sad and angry expression, blowing out the keys from his bowl, making them end up on the hood.

"You know what? You know what? Code: I'll just pack my thing and go!" he said, putting away a box of fish flakes in a metal box that says "Face Melter".

"Code: Fine!" Megamind always replied with that suffering expression, while Minion climbed on the Segway of Evil.

"Code: Fine back!" Minion said, on the device full of spikes, making reverse and breaking the mirror, going towards the exit.

In that moment Megamind realized that unless he did something, he would lost his best friend, so his voice cracking with sadness, he said feebly, "Minion!"

Despite everything, thanks to the echo of the Lair, the fish heard.  
The henchfish stopped shortly before leaving the Evil Lair. He stood like that for a while and then he said, his voice sad and choked with emotion, "Yes, Sir?"

Megamind sniffled, he was crying.  
"Minion, please don't go...I'm sorry ..." he said in a voice broken by crying, between sobs.

The alien fish was crying, and sighed with relief and happiness to hear that phrase.  
Then he got out of the machinery and turned to his ward.  
Megamind looked at him and saw he had red eyes and the lower lip was trembling.

They looked at themselves for a while, and then they drew near, then embrace themselves.

"Sorry, Minion, I said some horrible things. You're my best friend, do not want to lose you to a so silly discussion," said the blue alien in tears.

The ichthyoid smiled.  
"You apologized, and this is important. I too apologize for the bad things I said. And in my opinion is not a silly argument. Emm ...you were really thinking all of those things? I mean...do you not want to be evil anymore?" he asked eagerly.

The blue alien inhaled a lot of air, to calm down, and thought hard about that question.  
Really did not want to be bad, for the love of Roxanne?  
He thought a lot, and the answer was just one: yes.

"Yes, Minion. I love Roxanne, and I feel really good to be with her, she makes me feel accepted, normal. And not for the fact that when I see her I'm disguised, but because I'm myself with her, and she accept me for what I'm. But you're right, I cannot continue this farce. I must say it to her. Even if this would broke my heart, if she would accept me anymore," he finished sadly, sighing tremulously, and sagging.

Minion rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"You know it's a relief to hear you say it? I must confess that for years I thought that this "destiny of criminality" was not for you. When you said that you wouldn't be bad, I thought it was just an excuse to get the keys, but now I know that isn't so. And I'm really happy. I'll help you with Miss Ritchi, I'm sure that will settle everything," he said happily, proudly watching his protégéé.

Megamind gaped at him, and smiled, looking with sparkling eyes at his friend.

"Thanks Minion, and you're right, I just realized it now. Doing good is one thing that makes me feel happy, especially if it's for Roxanne," he ended up blushing, thinking of the times spent with her at the library, museum and park.

The fish smiled toothily, and said enthusiastically, "Well! Now, what you want to do? You wants to go to that appointment, or want to go to her to tell him directly?"

The blue alien pondered the two possibilities, and decided to go to her.  
"We'll go to her. I will confess everything, hopefully for good," he said, then pressing another button to put back the hand of Minion, and then got into the car.

They arrived at her apartment building, and Megamind disguised himself as Bernard, to go up to her apartment while Minion parked the invisible car nearby.  
He noted that there had been an accident nearby, and came to ask what had happened.

There was a small group of people and some agent, and they told him that a cart of flowers had fallen from above, but fortunately no one was seriously injured.  
They were investigating to find out how such a thing had happened, but had not yet been answered.

Megamind didn't give much importance to that event, so he entered in the building and greeted Carlos, the doorman and asked if Roxanne was still at home.

"But of course, señor Bernard, I didn't see her leave the building. It's the great date's day, eh? Señorita Ritchi does nothing more than talk about this," the southamerican answered him, winking.

The alien smiled happily and thanked him, going toward the elevator.

When he reached the floor where Roxanne's apartment was placed, knocked at the door, but he didn't hear no one answer, he frowned: something was off.

He took the spare keys that the reporter gave him, to help him to decipher the "idea cloud", while she was at work.

He opened the door, and called Roxanne. Receiving no answer, he looked around and saw that the balcony door was open.

It formed a knot in his stomach, remembering the incident below, so he went out and looked everywhere, and then down.

Like he had thought, the flower's cart was landed from Roxanne's balcony.

The genius racked his brains, and when he came to understand what had happened, turned pale.

"Minion, I'm going down. Roxanne is in danger!"

Said that, he went down from the apartment, always disguised as Bernard, and when Carlos asked him what happened, he answered quickly, with a preoccupied note in his voice, "Roxanne is in danger! I must go! Mh…I will explain all later! See you soon!" leaving the doorman puzzled, and a little worried.

He exited from the building, and run like crazy in the car, telling Minion to tune into police radios, with the transmitter that they had in the car.

His fears became terrible truth when he heard, "At all the unit! At all the unit! Various incidents in the center of Metro City! It seems that the cause is a superequipped guy who flies like a madman through the streets and skies of Metro City! He has also caused damage to a building, smashing a window, wounding with fragments of glass the people strolling near the condo! He is also assumed that is the cause of the accident of the cart of flowers! Someone has seen him holding a person in his arms. Approach him with caution! "

"Oh my god! He's that idiot of Hal! And probably he has Roxanne with him…gosh…what I've done! It's my entire fault! You were right, Minion! He wasn't the right guy! And now Roxanne risk to die, and it's ALL MY fault!" the alien said panicking, tears rolling down from his emerald eyes, gasping in panic.

Minion was worried, and he didn't understand well what he was talking about, so he leaned a hand on his friend's leg, to calm him a bit, and said quietly, "Don't get so nervous, Sir. And why you claims that it is your fault? But above all, why Hal would take Miss Ritchi?"

Megamind calmed a bit, and explained at his aquatic friend what happened at the park, before he arrived with the churros.

"Only now I realized that this girl was talking about was Roxanne! Why I din't see before! It was clear that Hal was in love with her, and now he is "saving" her, like I said to him. What an idiot I am! And now she risk of die! We must go!" he said with a worried tone.

Minion connected various things, and zoomed through Metro city's streets, following the trail of incidents and the wail of police's sirens.

"Don't worry too much, it's normal. You are in love with her, and it's not so strange that you hadn't seen some signs," he assured him.

Megamind sighed.

"It 's true...but I could never forgive myself if she would die for my lack of judgment. And again sorry for not listening to you. You were always right. I wonder who's the genius here," he said sadly, frowning.

Minion shook his head – or rather the whole body – at the insecurity of his friend.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hey, look," he said pointing to the Metro Tower, where he saw Hal flying off at high speed, smashing several windows of the tower.

The blue alien looked up, frowning, and then drew near to the tower with the car, Megamind coming down disguised as Bernard.  
Then he climbed to the top floor with the elevator, trying to bring her down from there.  
Meanwhile, Roxanne had found a way down alone, and so they met in the top floor, where the floor was covered with broken glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette blinked seeing Bernard, which was standing in front of her, panting for the emotion.

"Bernard? What are doing here? I thought that you were already at the restaurant…" she asked, with a puzzled tone, raising her eyebrows.

Megamind sighed in relieve, seeing her disheveled, but alive, and dashing towards her, crying.

"Oh, Roxanne, I'm so happy that you are alive and all right! Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's my entire fault! If you are going to not forgive me, I would understand, and I would live you alone, even if I know that I would suffer without you. But I would deserve it!" the disguised alien was able to say, between sobs.

Roxanne returned the hug, a little hesitant. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Bernard, what are you talking about? It's not your fault if that idiot of Hal has received Metro Man's powers! Don't be silly, the one to blame is…" but she didn't finish the phrase, because the truth hit her like a hammer.

She was breathless, and went away from the hug angrily, looking at the man from a distance.  
She looked at him from head to foot, especially the eyes, and wondered why he had not noticed before.

"Megamind! Oh my God! How I didn't notice this before? That voice, those eyes! I feel like an idiot! You must explain yourself! NOW!" she said with a tone full of anger, clenching her fists, and watching him with a fiery expression.

The alien lowered his eyes, and since she had already discovered who he was, turned the watch's dial, returning himself.

Then he watched her with kicked puppy eyes, and she felt her stomach clenching only for that glance full of sadness and…something else that she couldn't decipher.

He sighed sadly, and said, "I came here to tell you the truth. I'm sorry to have lied to you, to…impersonate someone that wasn't I. And I must apologize for Hal too. He…is in love with you, and I said to him that if he saved the girl of his dreams, she would be his. But I swear to you that I DIDN'T KNEW that was you!"

"I have… risked your life to continue my game! I'm not a genius; I'm a complete idiot! For…for…this stupid game…I have risked to loose the girl I love! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say except…please, forgive me!" he finished through his tears, head down and clenched fists, sure that she would storm away from him.

Roxanne stood in place, in a whirl of emotions: at first, she felt a primeval rage, for being teased like that, but suddenly she recalled all the happy moments shared with "Bernard", and she was divided if whether she should re-evaluate the alien or to be angry with him.

She got breathless when he cried in that way, and especially at the phrase "the girl I love".

So, to dissipate any doubts, she asked him with a resolute tone of voice, "It was all a deceit? All? The things you said to me? The jokes, the laughs? I want to know."

Although she thought to know the answer, she wanted to know.

Megamind inhaled a lot of air, to exhale it in a trembling breath.

"No, only my disguise was a lie, all the rest was true. I…I showed you a side of me that nobody had ever known, except Minion. I showed you the…the real me. I…I beg you…believe me…it isn't…it isn't a trick to cheat to you," he said with an almost inaudible tone, trembling for the effort to hold the tears, and waiting for her storming out, and maybe even give him a slap.

He said to himself that he deserved it, after all that had happened.

Roxanne sighed, and evaluated the situation, weighting the words that she would say to her kidnapper.

She thought again at the moments passed with him, at the Library, at the Museum, at the park.

The restitution of all, and especially to what he had said when they were at the garden, which was always the last chosen.

She thought about the exchanged jokes at the Library, and knowing looks between them.

Then she thought about all those years of kidnapping, at the banter between them, which resembled more flirting.

Finally, she did not know why, she thought that the things said by the alien at that time were true, and she believed them, and felt her heart twisting to those words.  
It was a lot of effort to admit it to herself, but she was always been attracted to the blue alien with a large brain.

"I don't know if I can pardon you completely…for the moment. Did you realize that you killed Metro Man, took over the city, and got me to care about you! It's also true that you restored all, and that now the streets are cleaned, etcetera, but you fooled me anyway, and you've done some very bad things. In the other hand…mh…I liked those moments with "Bernard", namely you."

"I would be honest, you…mh…well…I like you, and I didn't imagine that you was like that. You re the man that I always searched, but this doesn't mean that I would pardon you so easily. And I want to ask one question: what are you going to do, now? You've created a hero that isn't very…heroic! A superhero don't go everywhere to pick up girls, and tossing them in the air, like he has done to me!" she finished angrily.

The alien gulped loudly, due to the scolding received, but his hope raised a little, when he heard Roxanne announcing him that he was her ideal man, and for the other things she declared.

"You are absolutely right, I'm a fool, and I'm evil, but I'm prepared to change…for you. If it's true that…mh…I'm the man you have always searched. I'm prepared even to give myself to justice and to serve my eighty-eight life sentences, if that would make you happy. Or…to resolve this problem and then give myself to justice."

"I…I don't want to be a villain anymore. I like to do good things…and I like you. And I'd do anything really, if this will make you happy. Even if I would not see you anymore," he said with a melancholy tone, watching the glass-covered floor, pondering that that floor was like his life in that moment: shattered in thousand of pieces.

The reporter sighed again, after holding her breath, touched very deeply by the alien's words, shedding some tears, beginning to understand a little the choices that he had made in the past.

Then she smiled, and she said sincerely and with a calm voice, for not to show the knot in her throat which had been formed, "I say that firstly is better fix this business, then we can think about the rest. I…I think to have faith in you. And together we will adjust this mess. Mh…I was thinking that, at the end, it was also my fault, that you have the idea to create a hero, and even the fact that Hal had received those powers. If I hadn't come to the Evil Lair, none of this would happen, right?"

Megamind looked up and saw tears running down her face. He gasped at her gesture and words, and walked slowly to her, for fear that she refused him.  
Then, with a little courage, took her face in his gloved hands, and took away the tears from her face with his fingers, smiling sweetly.

Roxanne felt herself struck by this tender gesture, so she closed her eyes, and letting her instinct guide her, she took Megamind's face in her hands, like he had done to her.

The alien stiffened at that ouch, don't expecting it, and also because he wasn't used, and then widened his eyes, when he saw her leaning the head forward, and finally he melted in a blissful state, when she kissed him on his lips.

After a while they detached from that chaste kiss, and Roxanne giggled seeing the state of pure peace on the face of the criminal who wanted to redeem himself.

At that sound, Megamind woke up from that "trance" and he watched her in the eyes, with an impish glance.

"You are a terrible temptress, Miss Ritchi! Look at the state you have me rendered, and with only a kiss! I will have to be careful in the future if I do not want to fall into that trap again! But maybe I could leave you implement your evil plan!" he said with his usual verve, all emboldened by the gesture of his favorite kidnappee.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and laughed, happy that the tension was finally dissipated.

She was pleased to provoke a similar reaction in him. And she thought that, in any way things went, she would give him a chance.  
She felt a strong chemistry between them, and she was sure she had finally found the man of her dreams.

"Did you have already a plan? I was thinking to going home to change, I'm not so comfy in this dress," the brunette declared, pointing the elegant purple dress.

Megamind blinked, and smiled.

"I think that I've already a plan, and I would be very happy to bring you home, so you can change."

Roxanne smiled, and took his hand, making him stiff again.

The alien wondered why, when he was Bernard he hadn't problems touching her or hugging her, while like that he get all restless.

As they were going to the elevator, Megamind jumped because Minion had called him with the watch.

"Sir, there is a little problem, some policemen had arrived here, and I saw that there is the warden too. I've moved the car too, because has started to rain, and I risked being seen. What are we going to do? If you come down, you risk to be caught, and so we cannot stop Titan," he affirmed with a preoccupied tone.

The blue genius considered all the possibilities, and at the end decided to exit, because he had an idea.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. And I wanted, in any case, to go to the warden or to the police to explain the situation. I hope that they don't arrest me immediately," he finished, his face darkening.

Roxanne smiled, and said, "Don't worry. I would ask them to not arrest you until all would be clear. Then we see what to do, ok?" she asked with a positive tone.

Minion heard the reporter's word, and smiled.

"Miss Ritchi! You have…mh…pardoned Sir? Anyway, I'm happy to hear that you are on our side," he said cheerfully.

The brunette smiled, infected by the positiveness of the ichthyoid.

"Let's say that…I've pardoned him…with reserve. Better get going. We haven't a minute to loss. Hal is dangerous, with those powers, and I have no idea of what he could do, especially after I dumped him in that way," she finished with a worried tone.

Megamind nodded, with a serious look, and they went down with the elevator.  
When they exited, they were immediately surrounded by police, in the rain, and some police had already the handcuff ready, after seeing Megamind, while others had puzzled expressions, wondering why he was with Roxanne Ritchi and she was not tied, but mainly because he was there.

"Stop! Don't arrest him! Let him explain!" Roxanne said imperiously to the police, putting himself in front of the alien.


	3. Chapter 3

The blue alien came forward sadly, and began to speak, "I want to help you stop that superpowered guy. I created him, using DNA from Metro Man...to return everything as it was before. I was tired of "playing" the Evil Overlord, and I wanted everything to come back as when Metro Man was still alive."

"So I extracted his powers, and for a casualty I have infused them into this man. I also trained him to be a true hero, but I had not realized that he wasn't the right type. And only now I realized that he is dangerous, and so I must stop him. After that you can arrest me, but now I need your support to stop Titan," he ended up looking sadly at the wet floor with the rain, which soaked both of them, creating a sense of sadness in the heart of the alien.

The warden came forward, and covered the couple with an umbrella, putting his hand on the shoulder of the blue alien.  
"I believe in Megamind's words! Let him do that and then we would look at the situation. And I shall follow him, to control him, if it's ok with you," he said authoritatively.

At those words, the agents lowered the guns, and drew back.

The prison warden wasn't one of their seniors, but he got enough authority and knowledge of the alien to make them obey.

The genius pulled up his head, to watch the prison's warden, which was almost a fatherly figure for him, even if he would not have admitted it…for the moment.

He thought back at the first years of his infancy, and at that after it, and sensed a wave of affection for that man.

"Thank you for your trust, warden. Really. After all those hellish year that you passed for my fault, I was convinced that you was the first to want to cuff me and drag me by force in my cell," the alien affirmed, smiling warmly, and then snickering.

The gray-haired man grinned, and he had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, the temptation was strong at the beginning, but after hearing your discourse, I have really trust in you. And I want to come to see you in action. I knew that you wasn't really evil, and this fact demonstrate it!" he affirmed sincerely.

Megamind watched him facetiously, shaking his head, and making a half-smile.

"But then, if you knew that I wasn't bad, why did you continue to remind me that I would always be a villain, and I would never leave the prison?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

The warden laughed at his question.

"Well, let's say that it wasn't exactly my idea to keep telling you those things. Did you ever heard of reverse psychology? It was all an idea of the prison's psychologist. I wasn't very convinced, but the doctor was him!"

The alien gaped at him and laughed, not an evil laugh, or a forced laugh, but a genuine laugh, like someone who had fun.

"And the psychologist really believed that I would fall for something so elementary?" he asked happily, pointing at his giant head.

The prison's manager laughed at that answer.

"You're right, and in fact I was perplexed too. Apparently it took the love for a woman to make you change your mind, huh?" he ended up watching Roxanne, smiling up his sleeve.

The brunette smiled foxily, grabbing Megamind's arm.

"Apparently yes, and I'm happy with that. Even if we must talk about some things," she said watching mischievously the alien, finishing in a semi-serious tone.

Megamind blushed, turning purple both for the warden's affirmation, and Roxanne gesture.

"Mh…well, maybe it's better going. First at Roxanne apartment, and then at the Evil Lair. Minion, come here, there isn't nothing to worry now," he transmitted at the ichthyoid with the watch.

The reporter and the manager chuckled at his reaction, and they waited the car.

Then they mounted up, and Minion was surprised to see the warden.

"Warden! Are you coming too? Well, if the Boss is comfortable with that, I'm too!" the aquatic guardian affirmed happily.

Minion takes very little to be happy, and seeing his ward behaving like that made him extremely happy.

The warden seated himself in the front, while the couple on the rear of the car.

Roxanne saw the gun used to infuse Hal with Metro Man's powers, and she moved it with caution, sitting next to Megamind.

The blue alien told to Minion to go first at Roxanne's apartment, and he went toward the condominium.

Then Roxanne and Megamind entered it, scaring Carlos, but the reporter calmed him down, saying that was all ok, and that she would explain everything later, that now they didn't have time.

The south American nodded, shocked, but assured himself that if there was no problem for Miss Ritchi, he would wait and would not try to obstruct them, because he was also afraid of the alien's reaction.  
They went to the apartment, and when they entered, Roxanne gasped.

Apparently, Hal went there, and destroyed everything. The furniture was all thrown around, the restroom was unusable, because he had tied up the pipes, and there were burns all around, probably caused by laser beams.

Even Megamind was shocked, and blamed himself for this too.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, Roxanne. Even this is my fault. I would repay you of all, I promise you!" he declared seriously.

Roxanne smiled at his gentleness and cares about her.

"Don't worry. Like I've said before, it's also my fault. And besides it's not your fault, if Hal is a complete idiot, and he isn't capable to manage a refusal from me. Now wait, I will see if I have something more comfy to wear," she affirmed, massaging the part of the arm not covered by spikes, to comfort him, and going toward her bedroom.

The alien basked in the attention, smiling blissfully, happy to be accepted by her even like that.

The reporter entered into her room, noting that even that was destroyed.

She made an angry expression, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, and then she searched for something to wear.

She found a white tank top, and a pair of gray track pants that were comfy and good to wear.

She looked outside, and saw that the rain has stopped, so she wore only those clothes, and a pair of white sneakers.

Then she went outside the room, with a sulk expression, and Megamind noticed that.

"What happened? No, wait, don't tell me: Hal destroyed your room too. He would pay for that too! I promise! Was also the last thing I would do!" he affirmed resolutely.

Roxanne smiled, going toward him. When she was near him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him hold his breath, and blush madly.

"Thanks, dear. And I hope that it would not the last thing that you would do. Not now that I want to know you better. Now it's better going, what do you think, Mister Shy Guy?" she asked with a small smile, and mischievously sparkling blue eyes.

The alien sighed dreamily. He wasn't definitely used to this type of positive feedback, especially if it was Roxanne who administer to him, and he was happy to hear her saying that she wanted to know him better.

"Eh…ah…yes. Better get going. I have no idea of what he could do that idiot with the powers he has. I tremble only thinking about," he said seriously, sulking.

While the couple was in the apartment, Minion and warden Hudson talked about some things.

The warden really believed in his special inmate's redemption, because Megamind would take him to the Evil Lair.

"From what I see, even you are happy for your ward's switching position, right, Minion?" the prison's rector asked at the ichthyoid.

Minion was lost in his thought, even if he heard the question, he didn't answer straight away.

"Yes, I was never been convinced of that "villain's destiny", but I never expressed myself, because my philosophy was always: "if Sir is happy, I'm too". We had this discussion only now, because of Miss Ritchi. I thought that what he was doing – pretending to be someone else to be with her – it was very wrong, but I had not counted that he was really in love with her."

"I was convinced that it was only another of his abstruse plans, but I was wrong. Now I'm very happy that he wants to redeem himself. Mh…I hope that you take into account those things too. I think that he would suffer, if he should go to jail, now that he has finally reached the love and discovered what is his purpose in life," he said, smiling.

Gordon nodded, and said, "I don't understand this thing about being someone else, but I'm sure that Megamind and Roxanne will tell all at the police, when this thing would be over. And don't worry about your boss; I wouldn't put him in prison again. I always knew that this was his "destiny", and I intend to do all the possible to help him to fulfill his dream. And for what I saw, I think that Miss Ritchi would suffer, if he would finish in jail again, or I'm wrong?" he finished with sparkling eyes, and a mischievous smile.

The ichthyoid smiled openly, hearing him saying those things.

"Oh, thanks, warden! I think that he would be happy to hear those things, and I think too that Miss Ritchi would suffer."

In the meanwhile the couple was down again, and they went into the car, and Minion drove toward the Evil Lair.


End file.
